


42

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Pondering</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

 

**Title: 42**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Pondering  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: pg13

**Written for day 23 of the Horizonssing challenge**

They lay there on the bed, fingers entwined between them with their eyes closed, sated from their lovemaking. Eventually Ianto broke the silence.

'Jack.'

'Uuuuum?'

'Ever wonder why were are here?'

'Cos you're a big flirt and look good in a suit?'

'Not here, as in my bed. But here, in the universe, why we exist? The meaning if life?'

Ianto rolled onto his side and looked at Jack, who still had his eyes shut.

'Never really thought about it, to procreate and keep the species going maybe?'

'But there must be some other reason, surely we're not just born, live and die and then, well nothing?'

'There's nothing there Ianto, when you die, just darkness.'

'But you've never stayed dead, maybe it's just that way to start with?'

'I'd like to think so, but I'm not so sure.'

'I think perhaps we go onto something else, I don't know some kind of higher being? Or maybe reincarnation does exist?'

'You believe in heaven and hell?'

'Not really, no. I just like to think, hope that when we die it's not the end of everything.'

'Are you scared of dying?'

Jack opened his eyes at last and rolled to face Ianto as he asked the question.

'I don't want to be, I don't want to live thinking that when it happens there will be nothing. I need to believe there's something waiting for me, something good.'

'Then that's what you should believe in.'

'I'm really hoping that reincarnation isn't really a myth.'

'What would you want to be reincarnated as?'

'Human, so that I could find you again.'

'Now that would be a wonderful thing. I will miss you when ...' Jack couldn't bring himself to say the word.

'That's not going to happen for a very long time, if I have anything to do with it!'

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Promise?'

'With all my heart.'

Ianto wiped a single tear from Jack's cheek that had dared to escape from his eye and kissed him back.

'Well, no point pondering on it, look what it's done to us, made us all sad and we won't know for a very long time.' Ianto added.

''Years and years and years.' Jack added.

'And anyway, everyone knows the answer to the meaning of life is '42'.'

'42?'

Yep, but no one knows what the question is.' Ianto grinned.

'Have you suddenly lost the plot?' Jack asked confused.

'Nope, I was reading a book by Douglas Adams the other week and it just came to me.'

Jack was none the wizer and shrugged his shoulders.

'You never read any Douglas Adams books?'

'No.'

'Well you will be now.' Ianto laughed as he pulled the perplexed Jack into a deep kiss and rolled him onto his back as he smiled.

The End.


End file.
